Randomness of the Mind
by Surging Calm
Summary: Well I could call it an A.U. If I wanted but that's be a Lie XD It's set in Mirai trunk's timeline and well he doesn't really make an appearence yet.. . Maybe at some other point in time...When I deem him Usefull and worhty enough.X3 Read reaview and lov


Disclaimer: I don't own anything XD Or anyone.. . But GRimlin.. She's My Figment... . She telle me what to do ... . ...She's who you meet when I've had to much sugar... . Yeah... . ... . You people never heard that. All DBZ Affilated characters belong to a Mr. Akira Toryama. all repected Not DBZ allitates belong to uh.. Well Someone else... and people from the real world here belong to respective crazy heads .. Franky Pooh... You are The Shiz..Lisa. Demon You are Teh Shawna My Muffy lumpkins . SHUT UP YOU NON-Believing bastards it is a word because I sat it is!!!!!DDDX And Araqnaphobia! XD You are Teh Eric XD Yeah And Araqq... I so Want the power you have in this story XD Despite it's being written in like . PSSSSSHT! the 6th grade was it? or was it 7th or 8th... Shrugs XD Any who We could so solve the worlds greatest problems with that power XD If harnessed to use on others...Also I'd ike to point out XD The characters Are Not Mary Sues whe just like to fuck with people who could definately definately kills should we ever be present in their world XD HAHAHAHA !!!!!!

Looks at long ass Rant OO;;; .;; Ehehe On with the story now...

"We're here at the world Martial art's tournament held a year early to celebrate the defeat of Majin' Buu.. Our contestants have all drawn their numbers and let me tell you the line up of fighters looks AMAZING!" The announcer stated. " Our First Match up features New commer J.C. And a combatant from the last tournament.."AHIRU!" Way up in the stands two girls started bouncing up and down when they heard the name J.C. " SHAWNA!!! SHAWNA!!! There he is!!! There's Your boyfriend J.C.!!!" Said a the smaller of the two girls. Her Name was Grimlin she had extremely short brown hair that was spiked, glasses and really odd green eyes with a hazel lightening slash and a dark blue ring around them. "Grimlin, Calm down I know..." Shawna was a tall muscular girl with brown hair and deep brown eyes.

"I'd wonder when and who Kevin's gonna fight if I were you..." She said.

"Not really..."Grimling reply quite plainly. "We really need to worry about who and when Eric is going to be fighting." At this both girls burst into a giant laughing fit. " Hey Would you mind sitting down and shutting up!" Came the screech of a really old , Pompous fat woman from behind them. Just then another girl, small and petite, with strawberry blonde hair stepped inand blue-green eyes..

"Don't Talk to my Friends like that We Happen to be people you fat Bitch!" "Frankie Pooh!" Grimlin and Shawna both Exlaimed. "Well I Never... The old woman Proclaimed her face agast. "Well It's True!!?" Frankie Pooh responded in a voice to mock the woman's.

"And J.C. Is the Winner!!!!!" Exclaimed the announcer signaling that the match was over.

"Ah Damminit! Frankie Pooh! You and that Fat Lady's arguing made us miss the fight!"Shawna shouted over at the strawberry blonde. "Well... It's not my fault you're dating a super human, alien, type dudeWith super human powers that's soooogay he decided to go out with you..."

"Heeeeeey You Guys Stop fighting!!! Erics Up!!! He's Going to fight next!!!!" Grimlin shouted.

All three girls burst into a fit of giggles as a boy in a blue shirt with black hair and deep brown eyes walked into the ring. " OOOI!! ERIC!!!! " Grimlin shouted. " YOU ARE SOOOOO STUP-----MRFFFRRRMMFFRMHHRRFFFRRMM!!" Franki Pooh and Shawna Had both slapped their hands over Grimlin's mouth before she could finish the sentence. "Grimlin you Fucking Idiot!" Screamed Shawna. " Do Yo Wanna Make Eric Mad Enough That he Turns into a Giant Chocolate filled Iceream Sandwich!???"

" Uuuuuuhh Yeah... Because then he'd lose and that hot guy with the longe green hair'll win!"

"Grimlin youu HAVE a Boyfriend!!! " Shouted Shawna. " So what... My Mammy Always said ... You can look as long as you don't touch! and If Kevin doesn't like it! He can go BLOW IT OUT HIS ASS!. Besides, it's fun to watch Eric turn into a giant icecream sandwich. She Giggled. "You're just lucky he diddn't hear you..." Frankie Pooh sighed." He What..." Came a low growl from the green eyed girl. " No body Ignores the queen of hell!!!!" As Shawna and Franki Pooh struggled to hold down a very pissed off Grimlin, Eric was starting to sweat from all the pressure in the stands. " Ah Shit..." He said " Fae and all my friends are up in the stands.

" Hey I'd Concentrate more on this fight than on who's watching you up in the stands..." The green haired green eyes man who's name was Tasukete stated blandly. " Huh?! Oh ...Er.. Right.." Eric answered then something in his Brain clicked. " HEEEEYYY! He suddenly shouted. "Who The Hell are You You can't tell me what to do!?" " Calm Your fat ass down..."

(( An: Again sorry Eric but it adds to the drama besides I'm just copying and redetailing the script so it doesn't look as horribly written as it actually is..XD you kno I love you and I'm out! ))

" My Name is not important but it's Tasukete...Call me Tas For short..."

"What!" Eric Bellowed as his anger began to rise. " I don't wanna call you ANYTHING but DEAD!" "Uh Okay... HOLY SHIT MAN, YOU'RE TURNING BROWN!"

"Uh? I am?" Eric said looking down to his hands. " Shit I diddn't know I was that mad! Ooooh NOOO! I LOVE YOU FAAEEEEEEE!" In place of the ince pissed Jolly Blue Giant, Now stood a Giant Chocolate filled Icream sandwich. " Oh No!!!" Shouted Fae. " My Poor Araquy Wacky!!!" the Announcer looked at the situation and consulted with the Judges. " Ah Because He can no longer fight Eric is Disqualified and Tas Wins by Default!" The resulting facial expression from tas and the Icream sandwich was a sweat drop.

Back up in the stands Grimlin was laughing her ass off. Franki Pooh and Shawna were how-ever, glaring at her. " AHAHAHAHAHAH! He did it! He turned into an ice cream sandwich and this time it wasn't MY fault! So you two can't yell at me! HAHA!" Just then a pair of arms woce their way around Shawna's waist.. " EEEEEYYAA!!! PERVERT!!!!" Shawna screamed as she put the guy in a head lock. " Ow OW OW! Shawna I give I give! MERCY!"

" Oh J.C. It's just you... I'm sorry" Shawna Exclaimed Realizing she'd just put her Boyfriend in a headlock and not infact some pervert. " Think Nothin' of it..." Said J.C. Rubbing his Sore Neck. " Hey You guys I think we should go get Eric, before he melts and put him in my Giant car freezer. Said Grimlin.

The Girls walked out of the stands. Well Grimlin walked J.C. Flew Shawna down and Frankie pooh poofed out all most like magic.With Eric Safely Stored away in the Giant solar powered freezer that came out of the trunk of Grimlins car. -Why she felt the need to have on there was a mystery to everyone except shawna who'd installed the dam thing. she seemed to be the only one who saw the plot behind the madness that was grimlin-The girls decided to go look around the tournament grounds." Okay You Guys... This is sooo Boring..." Franki Pooh said frowning some. " I'm going home to Play with my hubby Cameron but, don't worry My Friends Ill be back late!!" With that said she left dancing and singing to her version of " DO YOU LOVE ME!?"

This left J.C. and Shawna to talk amoungst themselves and Grimlin standing int the middle of a group of Sci-Fi fantasy nerds telling her how much she looked like a short haired princess Leya and Worshipping her. Despite being creeped out she was reveling in the attention. "Oi oi She's at it again Kevin..." Said Maverick. These Two were J.C.'s identical triplet brothers. " Shit on a stick man..." Kevin replied. " I have no Idea what to do with that space case of a girl. I mean I know she gets ignored at home alot but goddam... I'm her boyfriend for pete's sake not to mention it's riddiculous. Blaring from the ring came the announcers voice. " And the next match is! Kevin Versus Adam Hood!" With a blink Grimlin pushed all of the nerds around her out of the way most landing flat on their asses. Oh My Baby's about to fight! ... MOVE DICKWEEDS!"

"Ooooh Kevikins!!! She squealed from the rings Edge trying to get his attention. "What! Kevin shouted as he turned almost glowering at her. " GEEEZE... i was just going to kiss you and wish you good luck buuuut nooooo never mind now..." She 'Hmmphed' and crosed her arms her face going all big and chibi like with teary eyes.

" Look I'm sorry..." He sighed. that face always seemed to get him. it was like HE was the bad guy in these situations and he hated it." I just got a little jealous when I saw you flirting with those guys earlier. I'm supposed to be the only one you have your eyes on..." " AWWWWWW Kevikin's! She Poked her tounge out her face now back to normal. I wasnt flirting with them They were totoally flirting with me I was just basking in their weird worship rituall ,But I'll let youre jealousy issues slip...THIS time... Because I love you... Now Get you're scrawny musular ass over here and Kiss me.." He sighed and Grinned with a nod Before moving into to pull her up into the ring and kiss her.

" I'd Like to start fighting over here thank you very much... this isn't a kissing convention you know..." Adam shouted from the other side of the ring. " Kevin smirked looking up and cracking his knuckes as Grimling tottered beck to the stands little hearts floating above her head. " Right right keep your pants on short stop." Adam growled as he powered up right off the bat. " I am Not a Short Stop!" He Hissed as his hands made the motions his voice folowing the calling out the name of his attack while dodging a few of Kevin's Punches and Kicks. " SUPER! MEGA KAMIKAZE ATACK!" The blast with it's irredicant orange light knocked Kevin out of the ring with one swipe.

" NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Grimlin screamed. " That's not supposed to happen!!" She quickly ran over to Kevin's side to make sure he was ok. " Kevin are you okay? What happened? Are you hurt! Lemme See! OOOh OOH Looks like you hit you're head... But not to badly though." Adam merely smirked as he left the ring his words echoing. " Hmph Whos' short now..." " Kevin are you sure you're allright?" " Yes.." Kevin replied rolling his eyes at his girlfriend. " WELL Fine then Asshole... I'll just stop wasting my time worrying about you,a nd go check on eric to see if he's back to normal yet...and if your so set an being such a jack ass... You can Move all your shit out of My apartment until you can figure out what you're problem is!" She yelled as she stormed off. " Oh..No, Hey Babe Wait!!!" He shouted as he he ran after her and scooped her up only to have her push away from him.

She sighed as she looked dead into his eyes. " Incase you haven't noticed I'm mad at you which more than likely means I don't wanna talk to you." " But... I-I'm sorry..." He said as his lips pouted and he gave her the Hurt 'Kicked Puppy' look. "Don't look at me like that... Okay see if Shawna and J.C. will let you stay with them or Maverick... for a couple of months... Then we'll see how things go from there..." " Okay.." Kevin nodded as he went to go find J.C. and Shawna or Maverick.

BACK AT THE GIANT SOLAR POWERED CAR TRUNK FREEZER OF AWSOMENESS THAT ERIC WAS STORED IN...

" Yo Fae is Eric back to normal ?" " W-W-We don't know yet!" Faye replied her bottom lip quivering as she looked about ready to cry. " Uh-huh... and just who is WE? Grimlin asked looking at te tearing black haired green eyed womand."Frankie Pooh came back a few minutes ago..." Fae sniffled. " Oh ... That right?" Just then Fankie Pooh ran in and jumped on fae's lap wrapping her arms around the other woman's neck. " AWW Don't Cry Sweetums! Even If Eric never turns back to normal...I'll still be here for you... and we can go out clubbing together and... hey wait aminute My nipples are getting perky!" "THEY ARE NOT!!! " Both Fae and Grimlin shouted. Just then almost as if by miracle. Eric stepped out of the freezer shivering his hair a bunch of little iceciles that were rapidly thawing in the warmth of the sun. " WHOOO Is it cold in there he Smirked and then blinked looking down at Fae and Frankie Pooh. " I'm not even gonna ask..." Then he asked what every one'd been shouting about.

" ERIC!!! " Frankie Pooh whined . " They're Picking on me!! They Said My Boobies weren't Perky Enough!!!!" Then she jumped up at the last few words making her Boobs Turn in almost a complete half circle. " Uh...F.P. That's not exactly something I wanted to know. because one: It's disgusting . Two I really don't wanna know what's perky on you and whats not... and three: one and two should be enough..."

As Shawna ,J.C., and Kevin were coming back a sudden sound caused them all to look up. What they saw was a giant army of birds in the sky. There were red ones, blue ones, and blacks ones. They were all being led by a Giant buzzard in a skirt. " RUN!!!!!!!!! It's the Evil Buzzard KING MR.Mccoy!!! and His EVIL BROTHER THE KING OF CRACKSVILLE MR. QUANN!! " Grimlin screamed out in a horror movie-mimmicing voice. " I thought that was a story you made up in the seventh grade Grimlin!" F.P. shouted. " It was!! But Shawana and I threw it in her dimensional, gate way, generator, machiney, thingy!!" " OOOH? " Kevin Shouted above the hail storm of flying objects comming after them. " And Why exactly did you do that?" " To See Where it would end up Of Course silly!" Grimlin replied in one of her moment that made everyone swear she was a natural blonde.

" The effects of the machine must have brought the characters to life, thus explaining why they are hovering above our heads..." Everyone elese seemed to nodd in agreement with Shawna. The only objection came from a Resounding " WHAAAAA? " From Grimlin plastered on her face was her usual look of incomprehension. " Shawna You know you can't use big words around Grimlin you'll confuse her..." F.P. Smirked and held her finger up as if stating a scientific fact. " Thus negating the use of her brain and causing her to Malfuntion..." Shawna slapped her hand to her forhead. and started to massage her Tenples. To grimlin it looked like she had a migrane.

" You Okay there Shawners?" Grimlin asked the look of stupidity still slightly visible on her face. " Yes Lisa I'm fine... I just forgot how...Intellectually challenged you are..."

" OOOOOHHH!" ..."What?... HEEEEEEEEY!!! Are you saying I'm stupid!!!!! and Don't call me Lisa My name Is Grimlin and I'm the Queen of Hell!" Shawna sighed and made the bunny ears of qoutation. "Calm down 'Grimlin' and No i never said you were stupid... I merely said you were Smart...Challenged..." " OOOOH Ok! " grimlin grinned and nodded as if that made more since. It completely over shadowed her that 'Smart Challenged' was the same thing as 'stupid'.

" Now that that's taken care of how do we get rid of them Grimlin? " J.C. asked forgetting he was talking to the 'Undefined GENIOUS' of them all." Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhh I dunno!" She grinned as she shrugged her shoulders. It was then that Shawna stepped in. " We have to find the exact location that the story landed in.,bring it back here, and destroy it. She stated calmly. " UUUH But How do we do that???"grimlin asked her Green hues sparkilling in confusion. " UUGGGH! Grimlin you are SOOO Stupid I swear! We have to use Shawna's interdimensional machine! Dumbass!"

" OOOOHHHH" Then the lights clicked on about what else had been said. " HEEEEEYYY! I am NOT STUPID!!!!" Grimlin Roared in anger as her body was engulfed in huge dark black shadowy flames. A thin, fuzzy set of dragon like black wings sprouted from her back. Amoung that she also gained a long fuzzy black tail with a hardened spear shaped end to it and her own wonderous set of sharp vampire like fangs. " Uh-Oh F.P. You've done it now..." Maverick blinked seeming to have apeared from nowhere. " She is really pissed off..."

" Uh Grimlin Sweaty could you Calm down... Just a tad?" Shawna asked... Fearful of what might happen. She'd only seen Grimlin this mad once... and on that day she'd destroyed almost all of Shawna's lab and a good majority of the city along with it. " I am No Longer Just Grimlin but, LORD Of the Nightmare flame!!!! And I shall wreak my vengence upon those who hath crosed me!!!!" She roared back.

" Oh Great..." Kevin whimpered as he two recalled the last enounter with a pissed off Grimlin. " Just like last time only now she's possesed. He also knew that F.P. was the one that made her snap. He looked all around for the perpatrater and finnally found her aggrivating a Huge group of Preppy girls. Who were all staring at Grimlin, slef possesed and proclaimed 'Lord' of the nightmare flame. Who was still roaring as she stormed towards F.P. Looking down on her conquest of the 'Those who had crossed her' She spotted the Preppy girls and a twitch came to her eye. " Preppies.. EWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEW!! The SATAN SPAWN MUST DIE!!" Oh.. My... GOD! She's Like... Gonna... Like... Kill us Isn't She!!!?

"GAASP! NOOOO! She's going to kiss your feet and worship your every move!!! OF COURSE SHE'S GONNA KILL YOU SHE JUST SAID SHE WAS!" F.P. Said sarcastically rolling her eyes. " If you weren't so dam stupid I'd kill you my damself..."

Spiining on her heel and whistling to yet another song she'd improvised into her own radio edit, F.P. Walked back to her friends as Grimlin Fed the Preppies, Who were begging for the mercy of their make-up, to her acidic gellatenous monsters while laughing Maniacally.

When the last snobby skimpy skirt wearing preppy was digested grimlin let out an enourmous Yawn as her wings dissapeared as did her tail and fangs. Falling forward her clothing tattered barely clinging to her at all. " I better go get her and take her home..." Kevin whimpered slightly staring at his girlfriends half clothed form. "WOW Kev. I see why ya like her so much just look at theat body Hot dam!" He sniggered and let out a wolf whistle, knowing full well that Jamie would kill hm when he got home. If she ever found out... of course.. because shawna would be sure to say something. Sighing Kevin picked Grimlin up and looked back at shawna. " I'll get her home and cleaned.. You guys see if you can locate that dam story..."


End file.
